


Don't Get Caught In The Locker Room

by Mamabug1981



Category: Glee
Genre: Aftercare, Come Eating, F/M, Light Bondage, Locker Room, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 15:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17625236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamabug1981/pseuds/Mamabug1981
Summary: Sam and Brittany hit the boys' locker room for a tryst, barely avoiding getting caught when the bell rings and the other students start coming to to get ready for class.





	Don't Get Caught In The Locker Room

**Author's Note:**

  * For [southsidestyle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/southsidestyle/gifts).



> It's been a hot minute since I've watched Glee, and an even hotter minute since I wrote anything for the fandom, and nothing for these characters. So I'm hoping for two things:
> 
> 1) These guys aren't too terribly OOC; and  
> 2) That the recipient at least doesn't hate their gift.
> 
> This one's for you!

“Shhh! Quick, in here!”

Brittany stifled a giggle as Sam pulled her into the boys’ locker room. “Sam, you’re crazy! Here?” she whispered.

“C’mon, in here.” He lead her to the shower stall furthest from the entrance and tugged her inside before pressing her to the wall of the stall. “Gotta be quick, class starts soon and this place will be filled with people.”

Brittany lifted her arms and placed them around Sam’s neck, but he reached up to grab her wrists and pinned them against the wall with one hand. Tugging her arms, she tested his grip, the restriction causing arousal to begin to pool low in her belly. “Sam, I…”

He pressed a finger against her lips to silence her. “Shh. Don’t want to get caught, yeah?” At her nod, he replaced his finger with a kiss, sliding his hand around and down her back to undo the zipper on the back of her cheerleading uniform. She gasped as he spun her around to face the wall, adjusting his grip to keep her wrists pinned above her head.

Taking advantage of the new position, Sam slid his free hand in around her side, and up to cup one breast in his palm. He took his time, teasing the nipple with his fingers through her bra before unclasping it to get better access. God, front clasps were convenient. He started nibbling his way along the length of her neck as her head fell back against him, slowly circling her nipple with one finger. Brittany’s panting increased, and when he was sure he had her completely distracted, he bit down on the juncture between her neck and shoulder at the same time as he pinched her nipple between his fingers.

Her cry rang through the room. Sam nipped at her ear. “Can’t do that, babe. Don’t make me have to find something to muzzle you with.”

He withdrew his hand from her top to skim his fingertips up her thigh, hooking her underwear and sliding them down so she could kick them aside. He nudged her legs further apart with one foot, then placed his feet on the inside of hers to prevent her from closing them. He moved his hand to cup her between her legs, barely penetrating her with the tip of one finger, and groaned. He rutted his hard cock against her ass and he growled into her ear, “God, I love how wet you get for me. So fucking good.”

Brittany whimpered as he finally pressed two fingers into her pussy, fucking them in and out a few times before pulling them out and up around her clit, barely touching it.

Fuck. Brittany knew she wasn’t going to last long. Sam was too good at reading her. She knew the only way she wasn’t getting off pretty soon was if Sam decided to draw things out. She hoped that wouldn’t be the case this time. She started thrusting herself down on his fingers best she could, desperate for release. Just as she was about to explode, they both froze at the sound of the locker room door opening and the voices of students starting to file in. She felt Sam’s grip on her wrists loosen, and she started to pull away, assuming their play was done. He surprised her by spinning her back around to face him and pressing her wrists against the wall even tighter. He kicked her feet even wider than before, and again stepped between her legs to prevent her from closing them. She looked down at the feel of something slapping against her lower belly, and then up to meet his gaze as she realized he was undoing his belt and working his pants and boxers down to his thighs. Brittany stifled a gasp as she felt him roughly press his fingers back inside of her.

“Sam, no…”

“Britt, yes.” He captured her mouth with his in a deep kiss to silence her as he started firmly fucking her with his fingers. He pulled back, but kept his forehead against hers so she could hear him whisper to her over the din just outside the shower room. “So many people out there, just the other side of that wall. So easy to get caught if you make too much noise.” He smiled as he felt another flood of wet drip across his palm. “Oh, you like that idea, huh? Getting caught with my hand up your skirt, maybe with my dick in that pussy of yours if you are quiet long enough before you cry out?”

He started pressing into her faster, curling his fingers to slide across her G spot on every stroke as his palm hit against her clit. He watched as she bit her lip and her eyes slid closed, all of her focus on her rapidly approaching orgasm. “Thought so. Now, I am going to drive you as high as I can, before I make you come as hard as I can.” Sam watched her, judging her arousal. In the split second before she came, he removed his hand and hooked his arm under one of her knees, lifting her leg up and out and slamming his cock into her cunt.

He swallowed her noises with another kiss as he relentlessly fucked her against the wall, never once pausing as she came around him, driving her orgasm higher and higher until the leg she was still standing on gave out, and the only thing keeping her upright was his arm holding her other leg and his grasp holding her wrists over her head. He continued thrusting, praying her whimpers as she became oversensitive wouldn’t be overheard by the students starting to leave the locker room for the field.

As the last one left, Brittany pulled back from his kiss. “Sam, please, stop. Too much.”

“Fuck, babe, just a little longer. You can take just a little more, I promise. I’m so fucking close.” He kissed the tears starting to slide down her face as he started to reach his own release. He suddenly pressed her harder against the wall, releasing her wrists to hook her other leg up and over his arm, taking all of her weight and spreading her as wide as he could, allowing his to get just that little bit deeper as he came, slamming into her as fast and hard as possible, never stopping as he rode out his orgasm.

Sam let one of her legs down, then surprised her by dropping to his knees, keeping one arm across her belly to keep her upright, putting her other leg over his shoulder, and using his free hand to spread her labia and licked a stripe up across her cunt and over her clit. She started sobbing from the overstimulation, but he ignored her pleas for him to stop as he alternated suckling on her clit and lapping up his cum and hers as it dripped back out of her. She placed her hands on his head and pressed him closer to her as she realized she was going to come again, and hard. 

He sat back one his heels and fucked up into her again with two fingers as he focused his attention on her clit, withdrawing and pulling her down onto his renewed erection, holding her there with an arm around her back and roughly rubbing her clit with his fingers as she came around him. As she came down, he wrapped both arms around her to slide her up and them slam her back down on his cock as he thrust up into her once, twice, then came on the third thrust, holding her down against him as he rode out his orgasm.

Sam pulled back and hooked a finger under Brittany’s chin to bring her tear-streaked face back to his. He pressed a gentle kiss on her forehead, then both eyes, and finally her mouth, sliding his tongue between her lips to share their combined tastes with her as his dick slowly softened inside of her. Carefully, he removed her from his lap and set her up against the wall of the shower stall, cupping her cheek with his hand before peeking out to make sure the room was clear. He crossed the room best he could with his jeans still around his thighs, wetting a washcloth to clean himself up with. He pulled his pants up and fastened everything, then prepared a second cloth. He crossed back to Brittany, murmuring praises of how well she did for him and coaxing her to spread her legs one more time so he could clean her up as gently as he could. Slipping her panties back around her ankles, he helped her stand and lean against the wall so he could slide them up her legs and back into place, reclasped her bra, and zipped up the zipper in back.

He leaned into her to help support her weight, and kissed her again before leaning his head against hers. Sam smiled.

“So, prom?”


End file.
